A Brief Timeline of Thrael
As Posted on the Forums By Valendorn, 2007. Replete With Noted Inconsistencies *2,280,000,000 Time begins for Universe. Age of Beginnings. *1,800,000,000 Solas is formed. *1,200,500,000 Planets begin to form: Amrhwdyn, Tarrn, Rhithe, Llyrin, Thrael *285,000,000 Thrael solidifies into a planet. Oldest identified rocks on Thrael. *254,000,000 Tael appears as Thrael's first moon. *219,000,000 Oceans formed. *204,000,000 Supercontinent of Urthralia formed. *180,000,000 First land plants. *109,000,000 Major forests established. *85,500,000 Dragyns and dinosaurs first appear. Age of (?) *82,000,000 First major cataclysm. Urthralia begins to break up into super-continents of Fnordica and Drakoria. *73,000,000 First mammals begin to begin to evolve from dinosaurs. Giants begin to appear. *50,600,000 Second major cataclysm. Age of Mountains. Drakoria is sundered to become Vash, Rhe'Yubla and Ziguran. Laurdia (Elaeur'dia)breaks away from Drakoria and drifts north into Fnordica creating the Great Dragyn Rage Mountains. Fnordica is subdivided into Kuthgard, Laurdia and Quesalia. *43,000,000 Fasul gods appear. Serene, Gond, Vaen and Maluk. *40,500,000 Dinosaurs begin slow march towards extinction. Veil is sealed by the Fasul. Beginning of worldwide dragynkind decline. *31,000,000 Third major cataclysm. Age of Thunder. Peak of the Fasul/Dragyn Wars. Battles rage between the dragyns and the new gods culminating in the Battle of Bucerazh on Kuthgard's western coast between several ancient dragyns and the goddess known as Vaen. Moravich Ranges formed creating Noskalv from Kuthgard's western coast. Sea of Bucerazh created. *29,900,000 Mass exodus of dragynkind from northern hemisphere to Ziguran. Peregorne erupts from the sea and drifts into Fnordica eastern coast creating the Tithkullian Alps and Wyrmsead Mountains. *24,000,000 Kaltic glacier formations begin to melt creating Icyndor. Sea levels rise worldwide creating many bays and smaller seas. *20,000,000 Brief dragynkind renaissance begins as the wyrms extend their influence across Ziguran and Rhe'Yubla. The 'Cloakfog' created as a protective barrier around Rhe'Yublan island chain. *12,300,000 Fourth major cataclysm. Age of Dust. Peak of the Giantkind/Dragyn wars. Giantkind creates the first gharkins as 'dragynslayers.' Gharkin army sweeps across central Laurdia towards Peregorne's eastern coast. Wake of destruction creates the Great Laurdian Desert. Last major territorial holdings of dragynkind destroyed in the Battle of Wyrmsead. Epic war results in formation of Fenwyllen Mountains. Range divides Peregorne in half. Subcontinent of Indrejan formed. *8,000,000 Fifth major cataclysm. Age of Ice. Cataclysmic breech of major essence layline along western coast of Quesalia causes an enormous rupture in Thrael's crust. Massive explosion causes major chunk of land to rocket into the atmosphere. Irradiated mass of debris coalesces into Tallow, Thrael's second moon. Giantkind and Gharkins experience race wide decline. Cataclysm widely believed to be result of an act of vengeance on behalf of the last of the First Dragyns. Responsible parties believed to have been accidentally banished into Timestream as a result of their actions. Atmospheric changes cause planet-wide cooling as Thrael experiences an Ice Age. Last of the remaining dinosaurs perish into extinction. *7,000,000 AoS Age of Slumber begins. Thrael experiences several million years of relative peace as glaciers sweep across most of planet. Fasul strength dwindles and rivalries begin to emerge. Dragyns and Giants experience prolonged period of near-extinction. *1,300,000 Vaen creates Tempest, Thrael's third moon. Warmth from the irradiated dark satellite begins to warm atmosphere. Glaciers begin to recede. *100,000 AoH Age of Hunters begins. Maluk creates the Lorevain from modern mammals, reptiles, avians, insects and pisceans. Animal-humanoid race begins to appear on every major continent. Simbus appear in Rhe'Yubla. Canus appear in Ziguran. Saurals appear in Vash. Appearance of Lorevain somehow prevents extinction of giantkind and dragynkind. Ancient races of giant and dragynkind begin to come back from extinction. *39,000 Tychae appear along northern coast of Sodalian Sea. Origins of race unknown. *35,100 AoA Age of Awakening begins. Vaen creates first of the modern sentient humanoids. The elves appear within the Great Syl'Wydde forest of Southern Peregorne. Vala Maelon or “Chosen of the Goddess.” *33,900 Gond creates the Gnomes. *30,300 Gond creates the Dwarves. *28,075 Elves discover magic. Race divides into dark elves and sylvans. Kenzian language believed to have its origins among first dark elven mages. This dark period in elven history has been called the Time of the Sundering. It was trial by fire; a test for the fledgling race to pass so they might claim their rightful place in the world. Many brave elves lost their lives in those days. The only chance they had against their titanic adversaries came in the form of powerful spells wielded by the priests and clerics among them. Many have theorized that if it were not for the singular intervention of the Fasul, the race might have perished entirely; a long-standing subject of debate among the scholars and sages of elven history. *27,900 Gond creates the Halflings. *27,270 AoI Age of ??? *26,075 Orcs appear along with other goblinoid races. First appearance of modern gharkin. De-evolved race begins to re-emerge as an aggressive primitive hunter-gatherer species throughout Kuthgard, Laurdia, Peregorne and Ziguran. Nomadic tribes follow migrations of herd animals. *26,020 City of Helasfume founded by dark elves. *25,500 (Cro-Magnon appears) First humans (dauns) appear in southern Laurdia and northern Ziguran. *18,300 Earliest evidence of daun use of fire, farming and structure building found along coastal settlements on Sodalian Sea. *17,305 AoL Age of Lords '''(Thematically, this period represents a time of dark elf dominance.) *17,250 Dark elves develop House system. House Kynan-Tremaine and House de Nox Ascenti established. *16, 460 Conference of Malakvia at Kem. Historic gathering of sylvan, dark elf, dwarven and tychean races to discuss issues of concern among dominant races of Thrael. The 'daun', as the dwarves named them, are the focal point of the conference. The Treaty of Malakvia is created and specifies that none of the attending members of the conference are to share magic with the highmen. It is feared that the race will develop too quickly and outnumber the older races of Thrael. Malakvian Calendar is also created. *16, 425 Foundations of Kemstead laid at Kem on the site of the Conference of Malakvia by multi-racial organization of sylvans, dark elves and dwarves. The organization of scholars and historians declare Kemstead an independent village-state dedicated to the preservation of Malakvian knowledge, culture and history. *16,010 House Wars erupt among dark elven nation. House de Nox Ascenti banished from dark elven territories in southern Peregorne. Priest caste begins southwestward migration. *15,900 House R'Tzar breaks away from House de Nox Ascenti. Dark elf warrior caste establishes settlements along southern slopes of the Dragyn Rage Mountains. *15,840 House de Nox Ascenti settles in southwestern Ziguran at mouth of Sodalian Sea. *15,680 Dark elves of House Xul'Abraxas are banished from the dark elf territories in Peregorne for practicing a new form of magic known as 'Channeling.' House flees to northeastern Ziguran to settle near the Bay of Hebeh. *15,500 Highman races of northern Peregorne develop farming techniques. *15, 300 First megaliths built in Gerryvagh and Ennyskel by early Gaels. *15,103 Uprisings in the dark elf city of Helasfume are blamed on a growing underclass of citizens. Government institutes martial law and a rigid campaign ensues to rid the city of treasonous elements among several powerful merchant guilds. Guildmembers are forced into exile. Merchant groups eventually set sail from Peregorne's eastern coast in search of new territories. *14,300 Growth of daun settlements near Bay of Hebah in northeastern Ziguran. Abraxan culture begins to develop hieroglyphic writing. *14,200 The "stone circle" building period for highmanish Gaels begins in northern Peregorne. *14,098 Lord Zaxleto Caellien, a prominent member of the ruling class of Helasfume begins speaking out against the temples and the government. He theorizes that religion and faith have no room in modern Kenzian culture. He charges the temples with corruption and states that they have been working to prevent modern advances in science, health and government. Caellien attracts many followers and establishes a guild of forward-thinking theurgists. *14,097 The Caellien League is charged with heresy by the dominant temples of Helasfume. Members who escape death and imprisonment at the hands of the authorities leave the city and travel underground into Iztavullaxim's Reach. The massive cavern had formerly been home to an ancient dragyn. There, the league establishes House Broc Caellien, a society dedicated to the preservation of Kenzian mysteries and secrets. *14,093 Exiled Il’lthye merchants from Helasfume eventually land on far eastern island chain. House Tetsu-ko is created with several coastal villages on western coast of modern-day Nagosan. *14,060 11964 '''AoE Age of Empires begins. (Thrael's Classical Age starts with a theme of daunkind dominance.) Kenzian cultures reach their peak. Helasfume is regarded far and wide as the epicenter of modern Kenzian culture. *14,020 First Tanshui towns appear in northeastern islands of Vash during the Gyuenshen culture. House Tetsu-ko builds a fortified city and sets itself up as master over Tanshu, their newly named domain. *14,000 Tribal settlements of Abraxan culture united along Bay of Hebah. *Gaels begin building the Eyes of Mathair, a megalithic stone structure dedicated to Gaelic earth goddess, in central Kessia *Native highmen known as the Sunjo begin to appear in central Ziguran. *13,920 The first Padahts come to power among Abraxans. *13, 750 Nomadic tribes of highmen known as the Sunjo begin to settle in central Ziguran. *13,700 Juiangdo the Golden, becomes first Tanshui emperor. Juiang Dynasty begins. *13,575 Old Abraxan Kingdom captial of Zagorziah reaches peak of power. Considered the high point in early Abraxan civilization. *13,550 The great pyramid of Carnasoz completed. Commissioned by Padaht Gazartept II. *13,500 The Zigur culture begins to flourish in northern Ziguran. Active trade with the Sodalians helps the Zigur settle the fertile plains of Hessa, Naroumbi and Purdaz. *13,493 First dark elven explorers of House Tetsu-ko discover enshrouded island chain of Rhe'Yubla far to the southeast of Vashan islands. *13,400 Highman cultures of northern Peregorne begin using copper. It is suspected that this advance is connected to dwarven interference on the part of the eastern Urgathan clans, but rumors cannot be proven. *13,334 Daun tribal chief, Sagroud of Hespiatelon, invades coastal settlements along Sodalian sea in southern Laurdia resulting in the development of the first great daun empire. The Sodalians create the city-states of Nassedania. Each Nassedanian state had advanced public buildings, markets, workshops, and water systems. There was a royal palace and a 'sazzurad', or tower, on top of which was a shrine dedicated to the god or gods of that city. Around the public buildings were houses. Beyond these lay the farmer's fields and the marshlands of the Nassedanian rivers. The two largest cities were Hespiatelon and Igurak. *13,200 Juiang Dynasty ends in Tanshui with crowning of Emperor Tiang. Tiang Dynasty begins. *13,100 Advanced daun culture known as the Maztocans create the cities of Atienzal (today Abyzanto) and Calamocho de Finas on the Isle of Isola. The unusually advanced civilization had produced two of the largest and wealthiest daun cities in this part of the world. The Tallosian Basin becomes a major hub of daun activity as the Bucerazh Sea links trade between the cultures of Noskalv, Western Kuthgard and Northern Quesalia. Records indicate a dark elven influence from the priestly caste of House de Nox Ascenti. Whether the dark elves had broken the Treaty of Malakvia is unknown. *13,040 Establishment of the Abraxan Middle Kingdom. Exposure to increasing trade among cultures along eastern Ziguran coast and Sodalian Seas leads Abraxans toward imperial expansion and development. *13,000 Highman Gaels finish building the Eyes of Mathair in central Kessia. Culture begins to develop rapidly as druidic class begins receiving spellcraft from a divine entity. *12,900 King Eldaranumn of the Sunjos rises to power and consolidates Zigur settlements. Naroumbi Empire begins to flourish as major trade relationships evolve among Sodalian, Abraxan and Zigur cultures. *12,890 Kalvic raiders begin attacks on Gaelic and Kivian settlements in Kessia, Lourfarne and Sallaen. Appearance of this race of Noskalvi Norgmann is sudden and perplexing as there have been no previously recorded incidents of this culture so many thousands of miles from their native land in Noskalv. *12,885 Twilight raids begin to increase with regularity as Kivian settlements along the Seelie Bay and Kaezarian Peninsula are plundered and burned by the Norgmann raiders. It is discovered by a group of dark elven scholars from distant Kemstead that the megalithic structure known as the Eyes of Mathair has been acting as a magic portal by which the quasi-primitive Norgmenn can travel between Noskalv and Peregorne. *12,884 (alternately 12,886) The Eyes of Mathair are dismantled by the people of Kessia in order to prevent further Kalvic raiding. A number of Norgmann raiding parties are trapped in Peregorne. These highmen eventually gather into a singular tribe and establish a small community of Gaelo-Kalvic highman. The tribe migrates north to settle among what are now known as the Bristeach Isles. Hundreds of years later, scholars would attribute the similarity between Noskalvi and Kivian cultures to the existence of megalithic portals created by the early Gaels. *12,800 Murhkish nomads begin to settle west of Abraxan kingdoms. These settlers become known as the Brezah. *12,766 Foundation of Guinjoi Dynasty begins in Tanshui with crowning of Emperor Guinjo. Guinjo successfully unites warring chieftains to create the first great Tanshui Empire. Dynasty ushers in extended period of prosperity and development among daun cultures of northern Vash. *12,680 Naroumbi Empire falls to the Sunjo. *12,550 Xullabecan Empire established as dark elves of House Xul'Abraxas and dauns of Abraxan culture form first known multi-racial culture. House Xul'Abraxas is censored by the Malakvian Nations for openly breaching the Treaty of Malakvia and sharing the secrets of magic with dauns. Xullabecan Empire begins rapid domination of eastern Ziguran. *12, 450 Zigur retake most of their territories from Sunjo and re-establish Naroumbi Empire. *12,400 Guinjoi Dynasty reaches its peak. Regular trade has been established between civilizations of northern Ziguran and the northern Vash. Vashan Sea becomes a steady hub of international trade. *12,300 Vigorous Zigurandi expansion. Naroumbi Empire conquers most of northwestern Ziguran forcing Sunjo further into Ziguran's interior. *12,122 Xiaghou Dynasty displaces the Guinjoi. Magical arts combining a hybrid of Kenzian and Arcane philosophies begin to dominate Tanshui and early Nagosan civilizations. *12, 092 Nhellu the Dark becomes king of the unified Brezah tribes. Aggressive Brezah expansion begins to the west and south. *12,076 Naroumbi Empire falls into the hands of neighboring daun Brezah kingdoms. Nhellu the Dark, King Of The Unified Brezah Tribes, brings major advances in magic, science and culture from the east. *11, 934 Zigur retake Naroumbi Empire in the War of Sunfire. Zigur enlist aid of several powerful dragyns to force Brezah armies back east. *11,190 (to –6,710): A succession of Tetsu-ko pass the title of Tanshui Emperor back and forth, bringing on an unstable time filled with tyranny and patricide. Many Bijapur cement themselves as overseers during this period, ruling with the whip instead of the open hand. Greedy and ambitious, this Empire pushes itself further into the continent, polluting the minds of the conquered with wicked false demons posing as gods. With a military might of combined Tetsu-ko warrior-magi and enslaved foot soldiers, the army follows false prophets working in unison to further the goals of the Tanshui Empire. Nagosan, Bija, and expeditions of Lior and Muir sylvani are pressed into the yoke as the borders of Tanshu slowly expanded to the outskirts of the Bijapur province. *11,721 The Zigur, under the rulership of King Darmmenon, continue aggressive retaliation against Brezah to incorporate much of Brezah territories into Naroumbi empire. *11,700 Sunjo kingdom of Obadabh flourishes in central Ziguran. *11,690 Naroumbi civilization reaches its peak under Zigur rulership. Northern Ziguran becomes an international mecca for the study of magic and modern technology. *11,612 Naroumbi Empire falls to the Brezah and Sodalians. *11,600 Sunjo highmen cultures of Nogoba, Sandit Sando and Madai begin to flourish as a result of growing trade links with northern Ziguran cultures. *11,200 Doka-Dobao, the first great Sunjo city, is established within Obadabh territories. *+++ THE AGE OF WONDERS +++ 10,745 years ago *8650 AoW Age of Wonders begins with the discovery of Siege Gold. (This begins Thrael's 'Golden Age'.) *6,710 - 6,680 Trials of the Tanshui slave races continue until time of ascendance when the Nagosan deities turn their attention outward and bestow their followers with a direct conduit to the heavens. This conduit, a Nagosan personification of divine will and glory given the name Makoto Genki, is raised within the slave populace and secretly rises as a figure of hope and inspiration. *6,679 - 6,676 The Nagosan Pantheon bands together, instilling within Makoto Genki the divine task of forming a Vashan nation of faithful over the rubble of their Tanshui oppressor’s empire. Genki secretly grants the title of first Shogun to Hayai Nousagi, an unrivaled military tactician who had been forced to fight in the Tanshui ranks, but who had never been swayed from his noble and righteous convictions. Ordered by Most Noble Lord Genki to lead a slave uprising and military coup against the Tanshui officials, the Shogun prepares to receive and direct an army sparked by the light of the deities Chi’ni, Tsenshuken, Yin’Wan, and Ni’ya. *6,675 Deemed the true Son of Heaven by the gods, Makoto Genki calls down a heavenly edict, proclaiming that for all time that past emperors shall be known as false and their bloodlines forever disallowed from holding office within the Celestial Court. As he speaks, filaments of color burst forth from his hands and radiate across the lands, sparking a revolution. Every picture, every written instance of a false emperor’s name, and every coin bearing their countenance flare up into a molten conflagration that sweeps towards the Tanshui Imperial Palace. The false Tanshui emperor cowers within his opulent halls as vast waves of spiritual flames spiral inward and incinerate every heretic within its path, until it falls upon the palace in a funeral pyre that reaches the very stars. This blaze signals the slaves, and they throw off their shackles, turning on their Tanshui masters and changing the face of the Vashan continent forever. *6,675 - 6,670 Shogun Nousagi arrives in Tanshu and rebuilds the former enemy’s cities and towns under the grace of Emperor Genki. With the emperor’s declaration that no slavery would exist within the Vashan Empire, the Shogun frees those who have not heeded the call and remain captured. Every re’har is blessed and given the choice of passage back to Rhe’Yubla or citizenship. The Muir and Lior sylvani who had originally landed and been taken by the Tetsu-ko have long perished, but their offspring with coupled Tegusan are allowed to settle on lands in Tanshu and Nagosan. Many of the Bijan overseers were obliterated in the fires that swept through Tanshu, but those who escaped divine punishment are relocated to acres of fertile ground and allowed to turn towards a more honorable and reverent way of life. *6,670 - 6,465 Slowly, Tanshu blossoms again with the aid of the Vashan Empire. The land is reclaimed from devastation and silk farming becomes the province’s main production. Silk exportation, with fishing and plant farming form a firm economy for the Tanshui people. A time of enduring prosperity, glory, and growth is brought in by the divine hand of the Vashan Emperor. *6,000 Emperor Genki's offspring lead the Vashan Empire as the descendants of the "Son of Heaven" from the Tanshui capital city of Xianghou. An appointed daimyo serves beneath the Shogun and manages the region with a system of ministers and local governors. A heavy presence of imperial soldiers ensures that a strict code of conduct and rules put in place by the Emperor is enforced, while providing a military might against foreign invasions. *5,500 Tanshui Artisans, inspired by the current Emperor Genki, develop a new form of pottery involving porcelain and begin to yield remarkable works of art. *5465 - 4650 Restored from near extinction, House Tetsu-ko resumes business, properly controlled by the noble laws of the Empire under the constant watch of the appointed daimyos. *2904 Dark Elves of House Xul'Abraxas create the first vulfen from channeling experiments using members of the Canus race. *2132 Foundations of Roshanon laid in southeastern Peregorne. *1784 Lady Regina Miltae the Elder finds a cure for the kirche blight that destroyed all but two of the trees in the Peregorne Imperium *45 Thax Eye-Ripper of the gharkin Claigh Ballt is born. *3 Maluk disappears. Gods war between Vaen and Serene reaches peak. Gond is slain. *2 Clerics and priests across the globe stop receiving spells. Reports of a major disturbance in the Weave and growing chaos on the Astral Plane circulate from as far north as Ardara in the Skievalds to Vesevium in Hierenica. Widespread speculation that the gods of Thrael are dead. Only the various temples dedicated to Vaen appear to be untouched by this phenomena. *1 AoW Sixth major cataclysm. Enormous rift is created in the Veil allowing passage of thousands of demons into this universe. Extra-planar entities terrorize major cities and kingdoms. Age of Wonders ends. *+++ THE AGE OF CHAOS +++ *Widespread speculation that the gods of Thrael were dead caused terror and panic among the people of Western Thrael. Only the various temples dedicated to Vaen appear to be untouched by the phenomena. From this day of reckoning, the calendar reflected the change, marking this the first year of the Age of Chaos, beginning a period referred to as Thrael's Dark Ages. *1 AoC Age of Chaos begins. (This begins a period we shall refer to as Thrael's Dark Ages.)(RL B.C. / 0 A.D) The long-suffering scions of dragynkind experience a resurgence. Yearly Wyrmstorms begin as flights of vengeful dragyns begin raids from their various lairs in the southern hemisphere. Magic of all kinds begins to behave erratically all over. Thrael is plunged into its Dark Ages. *Malakvian Calendar adopted as world standard for recorded history among all modern nations. Years begin to be counted in a linear fashion beginning with 1 AoC. *2 First known sighting of what onlookers referred to as an 'undead' creature. Wraith-like entity terrorizes residents of Asa'nabah in northeastern Ziguran. *4 Massive unrest and rioting grip Sunte, Maldon, Carhadras, Kulistan and Ennyskel as the major Peregorne Temples of Gond, Maluk and Serene affirmatively declare the supposed death of the gods. *6 Thax unites green-skinned hordes and attacks the dark elven city of Helasfume. *10 Helasfume falls to Thax and United Horde. *27 Ippel Glynt is born. *99 Temple of the Sundered Heart established in Maldon, Sallaen by Abbot Joadah Orephex after receiving a vision from a divine entity calling himself Zulane. Abbot's revelation details the coming of new gods to Thrael. This marks the first recorded appearance of the Malakvian Pantheon in northern civilization. *? Salvatore Magliani, a Quesalian sculptor and Teg mage created his masterpiece, the Colossus of Felicita. *109 First Loremaster Convocation established at Kemstead Abbey. It is agreed that all temples and religous institutions will openly share information concerning the Malakvian Pantheon in order to better understand the impact these new gods will have on world culture. *110 Roshanon reached its zenith as a haven for elves and a mecca for those who practice all sorts of magic. *112 Filk Dome erected in Kaezar by Concelli deRavini, Roshanon, Glynt’s Triumph. *113 New Church of Gond established Father Ippel Glynt (86 years old). Founds religious Order of The Wyrd. The Wyrd begins campaign to wipe out relics and information from the Age of Wonders. *117 The Wyrd reaches Roshanon. *121 City of Roshanon falls to combined efforts of the Wyrd and the Horde. Roshanon is completely destroyed. Residents flee far to the northwest. *135 Thax Eye-Ripper is murdered by an unknown assassin. Grojounr of the gharkin Claigh Nosk assumes command of the Horde. *151 Foundations of New Roshanon are laid in western Pergorne. *157 Father Glynt mysteriously disappears. *161 Clerics of the Temple of the Sundered Heart discover that Zulane of the Nivi Pantheon has disappeared. *205 Popular warrior faith develops among daun Highlanders in Fenwyllen Mountains. Several facets attributed to a god known as Jakob begin to appear to the different clans. Jakobian temples begin to spring up among Highlander and Kivian cultures. Similar temples to a warrior god begin to develop among the nomadic Norgmenn of eastern Kuthgard and the Bristeach Isles off the coast of northeastern Peregorne. *650 The Naer Ru Calluch, a loosely organized army of dispossed Gaelic tribes, launch campaign of racially motivated massacres along borders of dark elven territories in and around New Roshanon. *685 Zaertov Khaen, a grandson of Jeghriz Khaen, launched an invasion against the Kivian daun rulers and established himself as Tzalin over all of Kuthgard. *698 The Zigurandi Seddasa, a militant rebel army composed of nomadic Murhks and Brezah, initiate religious War of Hasseh'din. Massive raiding campaigns against Quesalian colonies cripple trading along northwestern coast of Ziguran. *824 Pliny deNaerdrov creates the hybrid fruit known as drells. *1102 *1145 Barthelgrimm the Conquerer becomes first King of Kaezar. Establishes Duchy of Kaezar. Old Town Kaezar established. *1169 Marestahl II born to Marestahl I (@67 years) *1177 Barthelgrimm dies. Marestahl I assumes crown (@75 years). *1227 Marestahl III born to Marestahl II (@58 years). *1235 Kaezar I's oldest son Marestahl I ordered construction of an elaborate Imperial Palace. Construction completed in 1393 *1245 Marestahl I dies. Marestahl III crowned. *1265 Marestahl IV born to Marestahl III (@38 years). *1275 Marestahl III dies. Marestahl IV assumes crown (@10 yrs) *1293 Stanislar I born to Archduke Raymmer Meurigvan, brother of Marestahl IV. *1347 Lord Kenton Mac Vahl is born. *1358 King Marestahl IV marries the sylvan princess, Ailyania, forging alliance between surviving sylvan royals and Kaezar. *1358 Nund I is born. *1388 Jikel Mac Vahl is born. *1393 Kaezar Palace completed by Architect Korit. *1397 Marestahl IV dies. Stansilar I crowned (@104 yrs.) *1398 Lord Kenton Mac Vahl delivers the Kenton Address at Feusalhide. Kenton's army repels Horde. *1398 Lady Pendre's ( Keeper of the Journal of Dael and the Lady books) entourage re-ignites seeds of modern magic. Repercussions of this historical event re-seal existing breaches in the Veil. *1400 Kaezar besieged and isolated by the Horde. *1403 Lord Kenton is slain at Battle of Helasfume. Mysterious old man appears upon Roshanon battlefield and casts first acknowledged spell since Age of Wonders. *1405 Stanislar I dies. Ione Nund I crowned. *1443 Nund II born *1456 Erech Mac Vahl is born. *1458 Jikel Mac Vahl (@ 75) wins the last major battle against the Horde. Defeat of the Horde ushers in the Age of Dreams. *+++ THE AGE OF DREAMS +++ *1 AoD Age of Dreams begins. (This begins the period that we refer to as Thrael's Medieval/Renaissance period.) *13 Ione Nund III born. Inconsistency. Kaezar lore says this is the year he was crowned. *15 Gharkin Peace Accord established. *27 Jikel Mac Vahl dies. *67 Nund 11 dies. Nund III crowned. *90 Fourth Loremaster Convocation. It is decided that a Loremaster, Keeper of the Facets, would reside at every major religious institution. *100 Kellish Church of Thresh dissolved by King Nund III. Barony of Thresh incorporated into Kaezarian Empire. *108 King Nund III dies without an heir. Mac Vahl line assumes monarchy of Kaezar. Lord Erech Mac Vahl (@ 106) is crowned king of Kaezar. *112 Benotitian Brotherhood begins the Kellish Inquisition in central Quesalia in attempt to revive the Wyrd. Defeated at the Battle of Briggini’s Hill, near Salicetto. King Nund III of Kaezar disbands the Benotitian Brotherhood and the Kellish Church of Thresh is dissolved, resulting in the Barony of Thresh becoming incorporated into Kaezarian Empire, thus ending the threat of the Wyrd once and for all. INCONSISTENCY. *115 Journal of Dael found beneath Kemstead Abbey buried with Lady Pendre. *126 Morgus Denaur is born. *156 Tybin I is born. *168 King Erech dies. Tybin I is crowned King of Kaezar Empire at the age of 12. *192 Wodurung Empire formed with the Pact of Wyrmblood. Multi-racial confederation of gharkin Nosk and daun Norgmann tribes sack Orc stronghold in Noogee. Wodurung Army continues to pursue the Talonish orcs east into the Tithkullian Alps. *193 Talonish forces attack dwarven cities of Tor'gah, Blatzenfyst and Haraeldskull in southern reach of Tithkullian Alps. Orcs establish new imperial capital in Blatzenfyst. City is renamed "Taloush Ruhmt" or "Seat of Talone." *220 Warlord Morgus Denaur claims eastern coastline of Kaezar and appropriates the island of Surt as his base of operations. *220 Merchant Kuduks land in the inlet at Never. *223 Morgus Denaur launches campaign of harassment and piracy on City of Kaezar. *226 Tybin II is born. *226 Enormous sea wave obliterated the waterfront of Kaezar. *232 King Tybin I initiates retaliatory naval campaign against Denaur at Surt with a blockade. Campaign fails due to storm. *234 Tybin I launches failed Siege of Denaur Keep on Surt. Tybin I is killed by an assassin's crossbow bolt during his army's retreat. Prince Tybin II is crowned king of Imperial Province of Kaezar at age of 8 years old. Chancellor Murchard Croellam assumes official duties of crown until the young prince is fit for rulership. *244 Group of Morgus DeNaur's minions set up their own colony in what is now the Cannakin Heights area of Never-Upon-Vinre *247 Dionila Denaur mysteriously disappears. *248 Mariel Carprel captured from Fishbourne. Morgus Denaur dies of wasting disease. Vraen Kranaur assumes control of Denaur holdings in Surt. *251 King Tybin II launches assault on Surt led by General Jandor Keyne. Keyne defeats Kranaur's forces. Surt is renamed Port Keyne. *302 Two bridges built to span the Vinre, the Four Lions Bridge, and Whittlers Bridge in Never-Upon-Vinre. *335 Tybin Mac Vahl III born. *354 Tybin II dies. Tybin III is crowned. *373 Haigi forces narrowly defeated by Tybin III's army in Battle of Glamercarrick near ruins of old Roshanon. Ionae Sylekri, Tybin's wife, aided with strategic troop placement. It is discovered that Vashan Empire has been outfitting aggressive Haigi warlords with superior Vashan high steel weaponry in an effort to weaken Kaezar's strong military presence along Kivian Sea. *374 King Tybin III imposes heavy import/export taxes on Vashan Empire merchant trade with Imperial Province of Kaezar and its holdings. He further bans the import of Vashan high steel weaponry. Vashan diplomats deported to Nagosan and Koje. *394 Tybin Mac Vahl IV is born. *402 Seelie Point Bridge and Upson Down's Drawbridge erected in Never-Upon-Vinre. *436 Vashan Imperial Navy launches early morning assault to seize Kaezarian colonial settlements on Sajoi island. *439 Tybin III dies. Tybin IV crowned. *466 Cedric Mac Vahl I is born to Tybin IV. *486 Eoghan is born to Tybin IV. *519 Tybin IV dies. Cedric I crowned. *529 Cedric Mac Vahl II is born to Cedric I. *538 Statue of Velin the Jakobian erected in Never-Upon-Vinre by the Cannakin Heights Merchant Association *600 Cedric I dies. Cedric II is crowned. Diseased orcs attack city of Kaezar, and are repelled. *611 Prince Vek Mac Vahl is born. *623 King Cedric II (106 years old) dies (in month of August) as a result of poisoning. His son, Prince Vek assumes the crown becomes Crown Prince, under the regency of Yurt. Through Yurt, Vashans takeover Kaezarian waterfront territories. Orcs freely roam city. Prince Vek disappears. *624 Vek found by rebel forces, Yurt deposed, flees city. Kaezar reclaimed by rebels at Battle of Southron. Forward Reckoning Begins. *635 Vek assumes monarchy? (Filk inconsistency) *641 Vek is crowned King of Kaezar by Pontiff Uter Klemst III, the Holy Jakobian Father. *642 Re-emergence of one of the ancient zu'wrathes. Rumors abound that Jakob is dead. Aorre's champion Vo'ran seen in Kaezar. *643 Aorre's mountain stronghold renewed, frost goblins unleashed in Peregorne. Category:Lore Category:Thrael Category:Ages